Cenizas
by horrorcrux
Summary: Remus Lupin muere cada mes, para dejar una bestia tomar su lugar. Pero también vive trescientos cincuenta y tres días del año. Y vive de verdad.
1. Cómo murió

**Disclaimer: Todo Pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Este fix participa del reto "Los Opuestos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

 ** _Cómo murió_**

A Remus la cólera le llega como un remolino ordenado, un sentimiento de dientes apretados como un pétalo fracturado, una rosa accidentada en un prado de girasoles.

El ardor en su espalda se convierte en constelaciones que se entrelazan con furia, golpeando como las estrellas, algunas desvaneciéndose, otras naciendo.

Su metamorfosis es como un soplo de viento, con callos que ya saben lo que hacen, con la luna golpeando su rostro, predecible. Maldita.

Remus siente lujuria por sus propias manos, que recorren sus brazos y desgarran su rocosa carne, la sangre cayendo a borbotones. La noche se convierte en un salón de juegos frenético que no cesa, con la lluvia cayéndole encima sin caer de verdad, ardiendo su piel y escociendo la sed de su propia sangre.

El sonido de sus huesos es como una campana para sus cuerdas vocales, desgarradas, su nariz que se agudiza. Puede oler su propia sangre, que ya no es sangre, sino manchas en el suelo y colores entre el pelo que proliferan sus poros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se encorva y se mece en su propia ira que no contiene, que la bestia come por dentro las actitudes más sinuosas que esconde la noche. Que las fantasías sangrientas que su pelaje profesa recorren millas para ser reales.

Y Remus ya no está allí, está en el vacío, consumido, iracundo, con la muerte calándole los talones con insistencia que muerde su lengua; y lo hace sangrar.

Simultáneamente, sus ojos sangrientos brillan a la mitad de la noche, aúllan aunque no deberían aullar. Pero están sedientos de sangre, famélicos por la carne, muertos en el vacío de la hambruna que sostiene sobre su espalda, ideoso, castigado. Demacrado y escupido en la cara, aguantando los pilares más sombríos que habitan en el averno de sus pensamientos, que lo encierran cual domo a una rosa.

Remus Lupin muere por millonésima vez, y sus cenizas no encuentran cuidado al disolverse entre las sombras, desordenadas.


	2. Cómo vivió

**Disclaimer: Todo Pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa del reto "Los Opuestos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

 ** _Cómo vivió_**

Hay sol ese día.

A Remus no le gusta tanto el sol; el calor metiéndose entre su piel, remarcando sus cicatrices y delineando los escozores que la sangre deja luego de que su piel se irrita, sus poros contrayéndose como en una canción, con el sol como violín principal.

Hay una brisa, al menos, que se mete entre sus cabellos y a través de sus fosas nasales, con la promesa de mantenerlo vivo entre las nubes que adornan su tráquea, y la rodean cuyo ritual.

Pero a Remus le gusta mirar las nubes, en cambio; mientras cambian de forma y danzan en frenesí, riendo y jugando entre ellas, sumergidas en las diurnas capacidades de bromear entre sí que poseen, dichosas.

Y Remus está solo esa tarde; sus amigos se han ido ya a almorzar, pero él no encuentra hambruna alguna en su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, sus pulgares palpitan con anticipación sobre los libros que ha puesto en sus piernas, impaciente. Los ojos le pican, pero no está llorando realmente. La carta entre sus manos le hace cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos, pero las agujas en su sien valen menos que el dolor que experimenta en los irises cuando procesan los signos del final de los tiempos para él.

La carta está en papel, no pergamino esta vez. Y está escrita en furiosos trazos de bolígrafo, apurados y con poca mesura. Hope, lleva escrito en el sobre.

No caen lágrimas de sus ojos cuando termina de leer, pero su pecho se cierra como si le hubiesen pegado en el cuello. De repente, los rayos del sol logran ahorcarlo, y se siente más vivo que nunca; el dolor está en sus manos, y en sus pies, y en sus codos y en su boca; la agobia lo hace sangrar. Las emociones florecen bajo la epidermis que intenta alentar, pero es muy tarde para eso, ahora.

Han encontrado a Fenrir Greyback.

El nervio de ellos lo inspira a estar solo, la verdad, pero aún así, más tarde, en la sala común cuando Sirius le pregunta qué le pasa, no se le ocurre más para responder.

—Estoy sangrando.

Porque está vivo.


End file.
